


Too Early Seen Unknown

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My only love, sprung from my only hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early Seen Unknown

Anna is allegedly an angel. Ruby doesn't know if she believes anything that someone who's just been in a psychically induced trance says. But it feels true.

This complicates things. It feels like the world is cheating her, actually; it's been a long damn time since Ruby laid eyes on a woman who attracts her the way Anna does, and she turns out to be the one kind of creature Ruby cannot afford to be around. Oops.

It's the middle of the night. Sam is sleeping off his latest dose of Ruby's blood, Dean is either taking Pamela back home or on his way back or possibly screwing Pamela, and Ruby is bored. And horny. Sam's good, but he's never been good enough.

Ruby slips downstairs to the panic room and sits right outside the door. Anna steps cautiously across the threshold. "Everything all right?" Anna asks.

"Angel," Ruby says, waving at Anna. "Demon."

Anna sits next to Ruby. "I won't hurt you." She snorts. "I can't hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ruby says. She knows Anna can see demons even in her graceless state, and she's afraid Anna will see the demon in Sam. That little revelation happening too soon will spoil all Ruby's plans, and then Ruby will _never_ be able to use her powers without pain.

"I know what you're thinking," Anna says, and Ruby permits no outward sign of her sudden terror that exactly that is true.

Anna leans over and kisses Ruby, first gently, then when Ruby responds positively, with increasing desperation.

Oh. That part.


End file.
